The creation of Gaea
by cast out
Summary: Sasuke is a sex god that got into relation with every goddess in heaven. So, Gaea makes her move to punish Sasuke by creating a beauty named Naruto. One glimpse, one kiss Sasuke became addicted to it but what if Naruto don't like him. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello people, this is my second story as a beginner in this network. And I am trying my best to put up a good story even thought it may not appealing your taste. Please do patient with it by reading my story.

By Reiya, your new member here in this network

**Warning:** Their are boy to boy relationship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and his cast. If it did became mine well let's just say there be lots of yaoi pair in it.

**Summary****:** Zeus has a son, named Sasuke. And Sasuke is a sex god that got into relation with every goddess in heaven. So, Gaia makes her move to punish Sasuke by creating a beauty named Naruto. One glimpse, one kiss Sasuke became addicted to it but what if Naruto doesn't have any emotion for him but for Sakura. what'cha gonna do Sasuke??

**This story is base only in imagination and those who haven't read my first story. Pretty please read it, if you don't want to, its okay.**

**Hope you enjoy! IN CHAPTER THERE'S NO SASUNARU YET**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Title_: __Creation of Gaea_**

**Preface**

An enchanted forest in the center of the place had stood. Gaea wonders within the place to discover the power in it.

Gaea, the goddess of nature, was astounded. The sight was amazing. She never had entered it before. It wasn't her forest, it belong to someone like her, a god. She didn't intentionally enter without permission. She was just curious because of the shimmering aura of the said location. But before she could leave without a trace, a light struck down in front of her,

It was Zeus, himself. Gaea felt danger, fear for her children to be chastised by Zeus because of her trespassing. In fact, she should not feel fright for she is the sister of chaos, the one who created all the gods, but there is also a rule that every one must follow, and that is to respect the territory own by each and everyone. Gaea had broken it.

At the sight of the other god, made her to cower in the nook, the god roams around in his beautiful garden, he maybe had lots of wives but this was the only reminiscence of his true love that was banished in hinterlands by the envious goddesses, It made him feel serenity, his attachment to someone and it's lulling him to feel besotted.

As each step he took, he had felt that someone was in his beloved garden. Zeus snarled when he saw a glimpse of that someone, he was possessive of his things even thought it was Gaea, herself, the sister of chaos.

"YOU !" Zeus snapped at the creature beneath him. "What are doing here? This is my property" Gaea flinch at the vicious god, but she gather her mettle before she got up. "I was amaze with your garden for it was filled with mysterious aura." She uttered. Zeus was not surprise, it was true after all but that wasn't enough to efface his anger. "I don't find any reason for you to enter my most valuable property and for than I must punish you but as a sister of chaos, your punishment will lift and be transferred to your children" he snickered for he can't for that day. Gaea felt like crying, her children are only mere gods and goddess that can't withstand the power of the thunder god.

"I-I would do anything. So, pl-please don't harm my children" Gaea begged on the foot of Zeus. "I would solve your entire problem that you have"

And in that one sentence, click. That bounced inside his mind

**"_I would solve your entire problem that you have……………….._**

**"I would solve your entire problem that you have………………….**

"_I would solve your entire problem that you have………………….._

Zeus mentally laughs like lunatic '_this is great I can give her my problem about my son'_

After seeing Zeus smirking, horrified, Gaea thinks that saying that is her worst nightmare.

"Gaea, as you speak you would solve my problems, right!?" Zeus uttered to insure the deal.

"y-Yes" Gaea muttered under her breath. "I have a problem for you to solve" Zeus eyed Gaea. "What is it?" the nature goddess asked as she bent her knees in front of Zeus.

"I want you teach my son, Sasuke a lesson" Zeus announced as a thunder strike down in his foot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi guys hope you like it

**Next chapter**: Gaea meets Sasuke, the sex god and her plan making to teach Sasuke a lesson, not to play with someone heart.

End for now


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: This boy to boy relationship. If you don't like then don't read. SEX

**A/N**: Hello people, hope you like the 1st part. Naruto was not born. So maybe you can see him in chapter 2 or 3 so please hate my story. Thanks!

By Reiya, your new member here in this network

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and his cast. But if there's a way I would love to.

**This story is base only in imagination and those who haven't read my first story. Pretty please read it, if you don't want to, it's okay.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1: Sasuke, the sex god**

Gaea, mentally cursed herself how can she make Sasuke, a SEX GOD to fall in love with one

person, goddess or any one. If he was a god of lust and desire. Anyway, crying out won't do

anything, so she traveled to heaven to observe this problem. As a punishment from Zeus

* * *

A dark like midnight hair with darkest eyes that contrast perfectly with his porcelain skin god

called by the named Sasuke puffed a sigh at the window of his carriage, the goddesses

outside were going wild as they passed by. His beloved stepmother plugs her ears tight,

keeping the noisy shut. "My, dear son, is there no other way that you can make them calm

down." His stepmother cried out to his handsome son. She actually can't denied those girls

are head over heels with her son, especially that Sasuke is a god of sex, that means by just

looking at him makes you aroused. "I don't know mother" her son simply grunted. After ½

hour of waiting they arrive to there destination: home. "Ah! Home is really the best" his

stepmother yelled while jumping up and down. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his mother childish

act but he couldn't help smiling. He's stepmother was the only one to make him smile or

to understand him, not even his father or his real mother did make him to. "Sasuke, your

father is home. Look, his talking to someone" her stepmother point at the balcony. Indeed,

his father was with another woman kneeling at his foot.

"Father, who is she?" Sasuke asked upon arriving in the balcony. "She is Gaea, the goddess

of nature and the sister of chaos" his father answered Sasuke with a proud look. "I, see, is she

also asking my hand on marriage?" Sasuke muttered as a smirked covered his handsome

face. Gaea snapped her head high, by looks of the young god he is really a killer woman but

for him to accuse her asking him for marriage make her want to vomit. "Excuse me. I'm not

here to ask a gaki(1) for me to marry and have lots of problem" She retorted. "I'm sorry

Baba-chan(2)" the young exclaim as he goes to his room. After that, Gaea glanced at Zeus,

who was having apologetic smile. "So, you want me to teach this brat!" Gaea roared at Zeus

like she was some like dragon in boiling heat. "Yes, if you don't want of your children to be

punished." Zeus joke out loud. Gaea huff a very really annoying sigh while looking with her

bored eyes at the wife of Zeus. "I understand, and then it won't hurt if I ask some

questions?" Gaea gazed at the couple while there nodded in agreement. "okay, then let's

start then"

Sasuke wonders what does Gaea have to do with his dad, if wasn't for him. He sits up

straight as he patiently wait for his sex toy to come. Yes, Sasuke is actually a fucking bastard

that's why lots of women would kill their own mother just to have one night with him. Last

time, he had the daughter of boar, Ino and she was wild and dirty like a pig in sex but when

ever she would attend meetings she was neat like swan. Huh, fake and plastic! His thoughts

were vanished as a pink haired girl entered his room. Smirking, he looks at the goddess. _'Just _

_like the others'_ he thought. The pink haired girl, named Sakura wears a silk red gown see

through and she even didn't have any underwear which will make easier for Sasuke to fuck

her and dispose her like a use condom.

**

* * *

**

(Lemon starts here,)

**(A/N: Sorry for the others who don't want for Sakura to have this kind of moment with Sasuke, you're not the only one who don't** **like, me, too and those who really like Sakura good for you. So, SORRY, PLEASE DON"T KILL ME)**

Sasuke raise his hand, for Sakura to kiss gentle. Carefully, he laid her on the bed. Giggle

escape from the mouth of the goddess of jealousy as her dream is happening right now.

Sasuke ignore this he was already gotten to use to it. Then, he snaked his hand beneath

the dress massaging the harden nipples. As Sakura let out moan, she felt so much pleasure.

Sasuke start to nibble, licking, biting Sakura's ear. Sakura let a groan, loving the way her

partner make her feel. The feeling stop as Sasuke lifts her up. "What is it?" Sakura had to

ask because she wanted more. "Suck it" He ordered with a harsh voice as he point at his hard

erection. Sakura was happy to comply. She sucked it like hungry puppy who wanted milk.

After 1 hour, Sasuke release in Sakura's mouth. Suddenly, Sasuke lift Sakura thighs above

his shoulder as he position his himself over the entrance. He doesn't need for preparing the

woman was already very wet that is ready to shallow 3 erection at the same time.

**(A/N: Sakura is really horny.)** He thrust hard as he can, making the woman beneath him,

moaning loud. As he thrust more, the moans of Sakura turn to scream of sheer pleasure.

Until, Sasuke came. After the mind blowing sex, Sasuke throw Sakura's dress to her then

telling her to get out. "Excuse me, Sasuke - sama but we just have sex" Sakura stated as she

stood. "So?" Sasuke lift his eye brow at the girl. "I could get pregnant" She demanded as the

sex god had already dress. "Are you dumb haven't you heard that I could control my sperm

cells and kill them as I command. So don't get worry you will never bore a child" The sex

god remarked as he opened the door, leaving the crying goddess. **(A/N: poor Sakura)**

**(Lemon ends here)**

**

* * *

**

Back to Gaea and Sasuke's parents

Their faces were all deep red because of the crying and moans that were heard from

Sasuke's room. Snapping from reality, Gaea clear her throat to make her existent visible to

the couple, "As, you were saying your son brings woman to his chamber then fuck them and

throw them just like food wrapper after tasting" Gaea reword the words of Zeus. "Yes,"

Zeus agreed. "And your wife is the only one who makes your son smile" Gaea tapped the

pencil on her chin. "Yeah" the Wife said.

"Then leave it to me!!" Gaea stood and disappeared in sec. The couple glanced to each other

they don't know if they could trust this Goddess.

* * *

End for now

**Next chapter**: the plan of Gaea will be revived and Naruto will be born

So please keep reading my story.

**gaki** means brat or mischievous child

**baba** means old woman or grandma


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** this has a boy to boy relationship. Sex

**A/N**: If you're still reading my story then thanks by Reiya as beginner. This chapter Naruto was born as a child of Gaia and was bless Artemis' fox. Sasuke and Naruto will maybe in Chapter 3 or 4. Okay

Thank for the review, it did help me a lot and encouragement.

Thank you

Joana Mistress of Magic- especially to you, you help me a lot

Astoroche– sorry for the lemon if don't like you're the same with me but I have to.

**Kasumi Hayashibara**

**Sasunarugurl**

**Curer**

**Mystic-Neko85**

**But I have one request what name could I give to Zeus' wife, the stepmother of Sasuke?**

************

Disclaimer:

I don't Naruto and his cast.

**This story is base only in imagination and those who haven't read my first story. Pretty please read it, if you don't want to, it's okay**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: The birth of the light.**

A mahogany haired woman that reaches until her hips and also matches her light green skin by named Gaia (A/N: according to the book I saw) just came from the Zeus house, as she arrives in her garden. She started her magic. She went to gather the best loam soil she could find, and mold it to a perfect shape. The shape that will carry feminine but tomboyish act, Slim but firm muscles, then she brought out one star that was made as the creature's hair while she picked the most cerulean pearls that became the eyes. The clearest water to be its blood and the strongest branches to be its bones, The best young rose bud as the lips of her soon to be child. At last the purest dove to become its heart. As Gaia finished her work, she hop up and down, giggling at her master piece

"Okay, just a breath of life and Zeus thunder bolt, good thing I stole one" She muttered and throw it the unfinished work and blow it with the holy breath. In one minute, the creature wake from its sleep and when he realizes Gaia, He smiled at her. Gaia gasp as she gaze at her creation, it was showing her the brightest smile that could take your breath instant.

"Hi!" the creature said while trying to stand, he has a sweet voice mix with honey. Gaia shook her head to snap form her tranquil. "Hello, my dear" she replied while a smile creeping on her face. "Please, stand still and wait for me" As Gaia went away to get clothing for the nude being.

The carefree creature starts exploring his surroundings until he actually bump into a woman, with long brown hair that contrasts with her sun kissed skin. The woman was hunting but because of his clumsiness it was interrupted.

"I'm so sorry" he said as he bows his head to the woman in front of him not knowing she was a goddess, Artemis. Instead, of getting angry, she was astound with the creature's ignite features. Then she kneel to see the creature face better, it was so amazing he's eyes were so blue that put the sky to shame and his hair was shining against the sun.

"Its okay" she spoke with care.

"Thank you" then again the creature giggled at her.

A loud voice was calling him, it was Gaia, panting and worried. As soon as she arrives where he is, she starts scolding him.

"Don't worry, Gaia, he is really amazing, your creation." Artemis appreciated.

"Thank very much" Gaia blushed at the remarked of the other goddess.

"May I give him the gift of swiftness?" Artemis asked as she picks her fox up.

"You may do so." Gaia was glad to achieve from a strong goddess of hunter and moon, the twin sister of Apollo.

"Thank you" Artemis hands rested on the creature head and blessed it.

After that, they left, leaving Gaia and her creation. "Let's go, Naruto"

The creature faces her again with a beaming smile. "Its that my name, Okaa-san(1)"

"Yes it is"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoy

That for awhile I still going to watch my favorite anime.

Next chapter: Benevolent Naruto meets hard ass Sasuke and his rival jealous

Sakura.

* * *

(1) Okaa-san means mother


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** There is a boy to boy relationship. SEX

**A/N:** Hello people, Is the last chapter is alright it is a little bit small so sorry and if there any wrong please tell and send your review. This chapter is where Naruto and Sasuke, our main characters. So please enjoy

By **Reiya,** a beginner in this network,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and cast.

**This story is base only in imagination and those who haven't read my first story. Pretty please read it, if you don't want to, it's okay.**

* * *

Chapter 3: **The Meeting**

After a couple of days, Naruto had already learned the power within him. Indeed, he wasn't a

god but he was a magnificent creature. He can enlighten the moods of any god, goddess or even a demon of tremendous power. Gaia grew to love him like her own child but she felt

guilt because she created him because of her selfishness. Then one time she told him the truth

however, Naruto didn't hate her, instead she receive a warm hug from her docile child.

And because of that, her love for Naruto as son had became stronger. But she still has to solve the problem because she didn't want Naruto to be punished, because he was now a child of Gaia.

As she was on her way to the heaven, Naruto stop her, telling her that he would also help her in her problem, immediately Gaia disagree but after showing those puppy eyes, Gaia couldn't resist.

As Naruto walk with her mother, she couldn't help but notice that everybody was staring at her son. She never could blame them, for her son was a beauty.

Upon arriving at the foot of Zeus' castle the people that were following them, vanished. (1)

Gaia knocks at the enormous door then opens it. And proceed to come in, as they reach the balcony Zeus and his wife was already settled, drinking their cup of tea.

Stepping forward, Gaia greeted them. "May I disturb your tea, Zeus?"

"Oh, Gaia, long time, no see!" Zeus smiled while lifting up his cup of tea.

"To you, too" The nature goddess said as she sit beside the thunder god.

"What brings you here?" the wife of Zeus asked as she pours tea to Gaia's teacup.

"Sasuke, My queen" She replied.

"Do you have a solution to that?" Zeus interrogate in excitement.

"I still can't tell but have someone with me" Gaia raise her hand to a figure who was still hiding himself in the shadows. "Come out, Naruto"

As the figure stood out from the darkness, both of the couple gasps at the fair lad in front of them they don't know if the person is a woman or a man. In fact, he was a Hermaphrodite.

As they trace the comely feature of the creature, he was an angel w/ the clearest eyes.

"Naruto, please sit down beside me" Gaia gesture her hand.

As Naruto had sat, Alcmena, the wife of Zeus couldn't help herself but stare at him; she has to ask the boy.

"Naruto is that is your name, right?" She asked as she passes some cookies to him.

**"Yes, it is"** He grins at her, Shaking, them with his angelic voice.

"May I hold your hand?" Alcmena requested from the benevolent creature.

"Sure" he said as he hoists his hand toward the queen. As his hand reach the hands of the queen, she couldn't help herself put caress the hand of the glamorous creature. Its hands were so soft and smooth.

"You're so pretty!" Alcmena speaking out loud that made Naruto reddens like the ripest tomato.

**"Thank you"** He replied as he retrieves his hand away and brought a cookie to his pink lips.

As he was about to put it in to his mouth, they heard a loud moan from inside the palace and they almost choke except for Naruto, after hearing that mysterious sound, he turns his head to his mother.

**"Okaa-san, what's that noise? What kind of animal makes that sound? I have never heard it."** Naruto excitedly asked his mother. (A/N: Naruto is very innocent.) The couple glances to Gaia, she explains to them that Naruto don't know stuffs like that. They pity the boy for being to naïve and utterly retard, completely opposite with their son, Sasuke.

And speaking of Sasuke, he again is playing with his sex toy.

"Mmm…………, Naruto, that sound are made of sinful creature" Zeus just said to kid.

**"Oh, is that so"** Naruto muttered under his breath. Then, Gaia suggested, if Naruto could roam around with them in castle to avoid hearing Sasuke playing, the couple immediately stood and gestured to come with them.

Naruto was having fun, he meet Kiba, a boy who's the same style with his hair except that the boy hair is color brown and big red triangle were on his cheeks, a dog guardian . Then, he meets Shino, a bug lover. The guy has a cool sun glasses and acts weird. Next, was a girl named Hinata, she was shy and her eyes were blank as the clouds and she also has a short black hair. He, also meet Sasuke's pet, wolf, Ryagon. The wolf has smooth blue fur and has dark red eyes, Which, he easily pet on the head and the fact, the couple were surprise for Ryagon never let anyone touch but Sasuke, himself.

Naruto, running around like child, accidentally, he got collide with someone, and that someone was Sasuke. Standing immediately, Naruto bow his head as apology but instead Sasuke just brush him off. Anger got him, he turn to the handsome god.

**"Hey, jerk, I said, am sorry, right?"** Naruto shouted at him, while he clenched his fist.

Sasuke was taken back at the release words of the person that he just brush off, he was about to call for the guards to dispose the person that called him a jerk but when he happen to see the person's feature and especially his face, his whole body froze.

The guy was beautiful that could compare with Venus, the goddess of love and beauty, his body were slim but masculine, it has the essence of being feminine but what captures Sasuke's attention was the creature's face, his hair shone against the sun, like it was competing with it's brightness and his eyes were cerulean and emphasize the clearness and innocence of the creature in front of him, his lips were pink and each of his cheeks lay 3 scar meaning he was still a creature of someone.

The cute boy walked toward to him and said **"Teme, Are you listening?"**

That was enough to snap back to reality.

"Yes, am listening, DODE" Sasuke smirked as emphasize the word dode to the creature face.

The creature was about to punched him, but Gaia desist him, to continue.

"Naruto, stop it" She said she let go her son's hand.

"Gaia, you know him?" Sasuke ask as he raises his eyebrow.

"Yes, he is my son" Gaia replied while she moves away Naruto from the dangerous god that he is threatening to snatch her son.

Zeus catches with them, as he saw his son's mischievous eyes; he knows Sasuke wanted Naruto, which he feared. "Naruto, my son, Sasuke, a sex god." Zeus explains while he point at his son, who was smirking. He hopes that Naruto would understand that he should get away from his son but still failed.

**" Okaa-san"** Naruto began as he look at his mother. **"What does a sex god do?"**

Sasuke let out an amusing laugh, the boy was so naïve but still adds to he's liking. Taunting, someone slowly is so fun to do.

"What are you laughing out?" Naruto growl, the older boy was getting to his nerve.

"Nothing, I found another fuck toy to bend" The taller boy answered him, that annoyed him but before he could retorted to boy, his mother guffaw.

"Hahahah…………. S-Sasuke, you can't mean that!" Gaia snorted as if that Sasuke can't even attract anyone.

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke glared at the nature goddess.

"If you're planning on getting your hands on my dear Naruto, you're wrong. My son doesn't have any emotion of lust or desire. So you can't do anything but fail." Gaia snickered as she guide out of the castle, Leaving, the fuming young god to dig holes with his glare.

"Gaia, I definitely get your son, mark my words"

**

* * *

**

End of the chapter

Next chapter: Ah sorry guys I still can't think for the upcoming chapter but I will think hard

Thank.

(1) The people vanished because they taught Naruto is one of Sasuke's new sex toy that the sex god didn't want others to touch.


	5. Author's page

**Hello guys I took all your advice but I don't know how to get a beta reader to criticize and help me. You see, I am just new here and for those who saw my mistakes about my grammar and spelling. English is our third language.**

**And about the correction of the word "dobe", I think am right cause almost all the fan fiction I read; they all use Dobe, not dode. Anyway, please do patience on this, I am only 13 year old, so don't expect for golden award novel and thank for the review and the support. Still, I have to suffer in my two math subjects. (Sob)**

**

* * *

**

P.S

Oh, I need reviews for my others stories to criticize me and pity on me.

**prove your love**

After Sasuke is having a relationship with Sakura, Naruto was broken and a young girl named Hana comforts him then Naruto falls deeply in love with her. But will happen when Sasuke found out that his beloved kitsune is in someone's arms?

_**Romance and hurt/comfort**_

**Erase**

Naruto's family is all messed up his father had unfair, his brother a sex addict. But one day, he transferred to another school as a scholar but his father affair, Hinata is studying in the same school with her brother Sasuke as his classmate.

_**Romance and drama**_

**Beyond anything**

Sasuke, a loner. Is accompanied by a ghost named Naruto because he can't go to heaven if he wouldn't kiss Sasuke as his regret, but what if Sasuke fall in love with a ghost?

_**Romance and humor**_

* * *

Thank you for all.


End file.
